Dinorama
by Torotyrranus15
Summary: The cast of the Futurama series is re imagined as dinosaurs! Together, Fryceratops and Bendactyl must survive the harsh challenges of the ancient world, and will Fryceratops ever be accepted by the one dinosaur he loves? I came up with this hole thing in less than 2 minutes. Impressed? You ought to be.
1. Chapter 1: Dawn

It's me again! Wow! hard to belive that im already writing my third ever fanfic! im sure all of you will enjoy this, especially since there is a huge ammount of Freela in it. also, has anyone seen the episode Naturama? Great episode, and it sort of plays into this. Enjoi.

Torotyrranus15

* * *

"Of all God's creatures, none are as incredible nor as amazing as the Dinosaurs. The largest beasts since creation, they reigned for hundreds of millions of years, and this is when our story takes place. 100,000,000 years ago, it was a fight for survival, and only the strong, the brave, the quick, and the smartest will make it in this unforgiving time, a time of Dinosaurs."

* * *

It was a bright, warm sunrise on this day long ago in the valley, and as the sunlight shone through the trees, the valley's inhabitants began to awaken. They yawned, bellowing from their great jaws. These were the dinosaurs. The most spectacular of evolution's results. Many dinosaurs, great and small, awoke and began their daily survival strategy: Eat, Move, and Dont get eaten. One dino in particular, a Bendactyl, had just awoken, and now leaped from his perch in a high Cycad tree and flapped his leathery, grey wings through the forest, searching for a friend of his. He was small, only two meters tall, but he was not in the least timid. As he flew higher, he saw a pair of Stygymoloch bashing their heads together aggressivly.

"Hah hah! Stupid dome-heads." the pterosaur chuckled. "They'll never learn that when it comes to displaying dominence, the reptile with the biggest roar comes out on top." just then an earth-shaking bellow sounded throughout the trees, and the dome-heads ran in terror. "YIKES! Okay, now that was domination." the Bendactyl said in worry as he flew speedily away. He soon came across a small lake in the middle of the trees. "Might as well grab some breakfast while I'm here." he folded his wings and plunged down towards the water's surface. He plunged his long beak into the water, and came out holding a large orange fish that he gulped down greedily. Suddenly, a large red Zoidberg-esque Eurypterid burst from the water.

"HEY! That was my fish!" it said, angrily snapping his claws.

"Yeah? Well tough luck, sea scorpian! It's already in my dino-bowals." the Bendactyl rudely retorted.

"Stupid vertibrates." the Eurypterid groaned as he dove back under the water.

"Bite my scaly dino ass!" the Bendactyl yelled back. The Bendactyl then soared towards a flat, rocky hill where a large, orange creature was still sleeping. The Bendactyl landed on the beast's horned head. "Hey! Rise and shine, Fryceratops!" the pterosaur shouted. The behemoth known as Fryceratops stirred, yawned, and opened his eyes.

"Oh, morning Bendactyl." Said the Fryceratops. He was over 40 feet long and 20 feet tall with bright orange skin with two five foot-long horns on his brow, and a shorter, but equally sharp horn on his snout. "Wanna know about the dream I had last night? It was all about me and L-"

"Enough with the lame dreams!" the Bendactyl rudely interrupted. "They're always about the same thing! For God's sake, give it up, will you?! It's never gonna happen!"

"Oh shut your beak, Bendactyl! As a dinosaur, I have a right to my thoughts." Fryceratops angrily replied. Bendactyls were well known for their rudness, and nobody else in the valley had any idea why Fryceratops was best friends with one. Fryceratops stood up and began walking down the hill. "Come on. Let's get something to eat with the other herbivores. Hopefully, the predators aren't awake yet."

"No worries, pal. The apex predators always sleep in. They like waiting for their prey like you to fatten up before being eaten. As for the lesser carnivores, well, you'll protect me, right buddy?"

"Of course, Bendactyl. You're my best friend in the whole valley. I'd never let some scawny raptor chomp you." Fryceratops told his friend.

"Thanks, man. You're a life saver." Bendactyl replied greatfully. The two dinosaurs had now reached the bottom of the hill and entered the lush forest, filled with all sorts of tasty plants and insects. Fryceratops started munching on some ferns while Bendactyl flew up and began snapping up bugs in his beak.

"Come on. Let's go find Hermecephalus and Farnsesaurolophus. They probably have something interesting to say." Fryceratops said.

"Alright, but stay away from that Randysaurus. I hate that lizard." replied Bendactyl.

"Whatever you say, Bendactyl." the companions soon came across their fellow herbivores, Hermecephalus and Farnsesaurolophus, who were browsing among the shrubs and ferns. Hermecephalus was a green Ankylosaur with a brown underbelly who was 8 feet smaller than Fryceratops, and Farnsesaurolophus was a light tan-colored Parasaurolophus with a deep yellow crest on his head. "Hey guys. How's it going?" Fryceratops asked

"Oh, hey Fryceratops. Hey Bendactyl. We were just eating and thinking about the future." Hermecephalus answered.

"Speaking of the future, shall we bet on who gets eaten today?" said Bendactyl. It was a thing among herbivore friends. They always made bets on which would get snatched by a carnivore each day. Last time, they all bet on Farnsesaurolophus.

"Okay." Hermecephalus answered. "I'll bet half my family's territory that Fryceratops gets eaten today, and I think we all know by who."

"I agree. I bet 40 Ginko fruits that Fryceratops becomes lunch for you-know-who." Farnsesaurolophus said.

"What?! Why are you all betting on my life? I'm the biggest of all of you!" Fryceratops angrily retorted.

"They make a pretty good point, Fryceratops." Bendactyl said to his friend. "I mean, you're not the toughest-

"That's me." Hermecephalus interrupted.

"-or the smartest-"

"That's me." Farnsesaurolophus added.

"and you're definatly not the coolest of us. That would be me, Bendactyl. But then again, you just might be the bravest dinosaur in the whole valley. Nobody even thinks of doing what you try to do."

"Dats true, mon. The other dinosaurs all think you're insane. Honestly, why do you keep trying? There is no possible way that it could even be the slightest bit plausible, and one day you'll get yourself killed if you keep going on like you are." Hermecephalus said.

"Speaking of which, guess what Fryceratops was dreaming about last night." Bendactyl said.

"Seriously Fryceratops, again?! I will never understand why you think this is at all possible." Farnsesaurolophus said back. "It doesn't make and ounce of sense."

"Shut up, all of you! Just beacause there are some complications, it doesn't mean what you all say it does." shouted an angry Fryceratops. "Also, has anyone seen Kifoolasuchus or Amydon?"

"Knowing them, they're probaby mating behind a rock, or being eaten alive by raptors" said Hermecephalus. Right then, Kifoolasuchus crawled from under a bush. He was 10 foot long green salamander-creature that could stand his hind legs when he wanted.

"Oh, hello everyone." he said. "Amydon and I were just mating behind a rock when we heard you talking." Amydon then came out of the bush, her feathers all ruffled. She was a slender, pink-feathered dinosaur with frilly black plumage, and she was Kifoolasuchus's mating partner, and to them, mating season never seemed to end.

"Did we really have to stop just so you could talk with your male-friends, Kiffy?" she said, quite annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry my love, but I didn't think it would be very polite to go on fornicating behind our friends' backs." Kifoolasuchus said.

"Well with all that aside, I have some good news everyone!" Farnsesaurolophus excitedly said. "It's mating season for my species, but alas I'm too old to do any of the good stuff, so I'm making my grandson, Cubert Farnsesaurolophus, court all the younger females in the herds this year. Come on out, Cubert." as he said this, a younger, smaller Farnsesaurolophus with an orange crest reluctantly stepped out of the bushes.

"Come on, grampa. You know I'm not old enough for this yet. Besides, I was planning on spending the rest of the day rolling in mud with Dwight Conradosaurus." Cubert said to his grandfather.

"You're going to do what I say no matter how immoral or twisted it is!" Farnsesaurolophus angrily retorted. Cubert just sighed. Just then, Hermecelphalus's son Dwight Conradosaurus crawled out of the bushes.

"What's goin' on Cubert? I thought we were gonna play in the mud." he said.

"We can't. My grandpa wants us to try and court females this mating season." Cubert told his friend.

"Wait just a second." Hermecephalus cut in. "I'm not letting my son near any females until he is good and ready!"

"Hey, I never said anything about Dwight! In fact I'm begining to have second thoughts about making Cubert do this." Farnsesaurolophus said with a nervous tone in his voice.

"Will you idiots shut up already!?" Bendactyl aggressivly squawked. "With you fools yelling at eachother, it would be no surprise to me if a gigantic theropod suddenly burst through-" he never got to finish his sentence. Almost as if one cue, a thunderous, blood-curdling roar ripped through the sky, signaling the arrival of an apex predator.

"Sweet iguana of Gondwana! What on earth was that!?" Hermecephalus exclaimed in fear. But nobody answered him. They all knew what was coming, every living thing within earshot did. Cubert and Dwight ran underneath Hermecephalus as the ground began to rapidly shake with the footsteps of a terrifying behemoth, heading straight for them. The herbivores were too terrifyed to run as another roar resinated through the the trees. It was getting closer, fast.

"Everybody, RUN!" Kifoolasuchus yelled as he and Amydon took off running, but the others weren't quick enough. Suddenly, a gigantic, purple behemoth burst from the trees and roared it's ungodly roar, it's single eye glaring down at it's prey. Fryceratops screamed,

"LEELASAURUS REX!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Chase

**I'm back! Before we get started again, PLEASE, and I can't stress this enough, IGNORE the K+ rating. I had no idea what the ratings meant at the time, and my mother **

**got all mad about the mating thing, so please ignore it, for i will never, ever do it gain in this story, I swear. This should be rated M or T, and I was an idiot. so, just ignore **

**everything having to do with...that. Anyway, surprised? Leela is a tyrannosaurus rex!**

* * *

Hermecephalus, Bendactyl, and Farnsesaurolophus stood frozen in terror at the sight of Leelasaurus rex, but Fryceratops was looking at her for another reason. To him,

this 30 foot tall, 50 foot long monster was a thing of beuty. He looked up at her long, purple ponytail and her single, glowing eye. Leelasaurus rex was also glaring at

Fryceratops, but for a very different reason; Leelasaurus HATED Fryceratops. Whenever she went out hunting, she saw him there. She had tried to kill him many, many

times, but he always escaped. Oftentimes her food got away because HE distracted her. This time, she would't screw up.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!" Bendactyl shouted at the top of his lungs. Leelasaurus rex roared again, and the herbivores, including Fryceratops, ran

for their lives, and Leela charged right after them. She went after Farnsesaurolophus, who was frantically running and screaming.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! I'm too old to die!" he screamed. Leela was about to snap his spine with her monstrous jaws, but suddenly, Hermecephalus charged and

rammed into the carnivore, knocking her to the ground. She stood up and roared at the strong herbivore, who growled back, and swung his clubbed tail at the predator,

just missing her. Enraged, Leelasaurus clamped her jaws onto Hermecephalus's neck, but thankfully Hermecephalus's armored hide protected him from harm. He shoved

Leelasaurus rex off of him and she slammed into a tree. She snarled, but then saw Fryceratops attempting to hide in a bush. Her anger aroused, she ran over and tore

through the shrubbery with her razor-sharp teeth and exposing Fryceratops.

"Umm..hi!" he said stupidly. Leela roared and chased him through the trees as Fryceratops screamed like a fool. Bendactyl was flying overhead, just managing to keep up

with the stampeding dinosaurs.

"*Pant!* *pant!*, Don't worry Fryceratops! *pant!* I'll save you!" he then hurled a very large coconut at Leelasaurus rex. It hit her right on the back of the head. She

turned and snarled at the pterosaur, looking away just long enough for Fryceratops to scramble behind a cluster of giant ferns, concealing him. Leelasaurus looked around

for her prey, but couldn't see him. She searched through the foliage, coming awefully close to where Fryceratops was hiding. He would have been discovered and torn to

peices, had his faithful best friend not descended and yelled, "Hey, carnivore! Bite my scaly dino ass! Also, you're fat!" Leelasaurus rex was not at all happy.

"How dare you!" she aggressivly roared at the flying reptile. "I maintain a healthy weight of 7 tonnes and 9,000 kilograms! You've got some nerve calling me fat! Perhaps

I will bit your scaly dino ass!" she lunged at Bendactyl, who frantically flapped higher into the trees.

"I didn't mean it literally!" He shouted. Leelasaurus then snapped the tree trunk in half with one bite of her jaws, but Bendactyl was too slow to fly away in time. He fell

from his perch and landed right in front of Leela's gigantic foot. She raised her foot to step on him, but suddenly, Fryceratops charged out of his hiding place to his friend's

rescue.

"HEY! Leave him alone! It's me you want!" he yelled. Leelasaurus narrowed her eye in hatred as she turned to look at him.

"You." she manacingly said.

"RUN FRYCERATOPS!" Bendactyl screeched. Fryceratops immediatly broke into a run, with Leelasaurus rex right on his tail. Fryceratops ran as fast as he could,

never looking back. He was tiring fast, as his kind wasn't built to run. Suddenly, Leelasaurus leaped onto his back and caused him to crash into the dirt. He moaned in

pain as he pushed himself up, but he was suddenly pushed down by a huge, purple foot. Leelasaurus rex stood over him, forcing him to the ground with her strong leg as

she leaned in to sink her fangs into Fryceratops's hide. Suddenly, Leelasaurus was pelted with rocks from behind. She turned to face her assailent, and saw that it was

Bendactyl, Kifoolasuchus, and Farnsesaurolophus. "Get off him, you 10-ton Mezazoic meatbag!" yelled Bendactyl.

"I told you, I only weigh 7 tonnes!" Leelasaurus screamed, but it baught Fryceratops just enough time to stand back up and run for it. Leelasaurus snarled in anger as her

prey got away, and chased after him again. As they disappeared among the foliage, Hermecephalus arrived with Amydon, Cubert, and Dwight riding on him.

"Quick! Get on my back." he said. "We'll head 'em off at the ravine!" the other dinosaurs climbed onto their larger friend, who then raced off in the direction their friend

had gone. Fryceratops had run out of the forest and into a dry ravine, with Leelasaurus rex hot on his tail. Fryceratops quickly tried to climb up the other side, but

Leelasaurus rex grabbed his tail in her teeth and threw him against the opposite side of the ravine with incredible strenght. Fryceratops winced with pain as his back was

badly bruised, but once he opened his eyes he realized he had far bigger troubles. Leelasaurus rex was stomping directly towards him. She was very angry now.

"Why is it that whenever I go hunting, YOU'RE always there every time?!" she yelled in rage. "I always see your grinning little face no matter where I am or what I

threaten to do to you! Is this some kind of game to you!? Am I just some dinosaur that you enjoy peeping at?! Well, I hate it! And I hate you! Now, I can smell a

wounded Muttaburosaurus around here somewhere, and when I'm done ripping it's throat out, YOU had better be gone, or so help me, I will do things no self-respecting

carnivore should ever do to it's prey, to you! UNDERSTAND!?"

"Y-y-yes-s!" Fryceratops squeaked in horror. Leelasaurus just snorted and stomped away. Cries of terror and ripping flesh followed shortly after. Fryceratops quickly

scrambled into the trees and didn't stop until he accidently crashed into Hermecephalus, sending the others on his back flying.

"What the hell, mon?! Why'd ya do dat for?" Hermecephalus said.

"Oww, my back. Also, my appendix. I think it might be failing." Farnesaurolophus moaned.

"Shmeez, man! What the shmell is going on?" Amydon said in shock.

"Sorry, everyone." Fryceratops apologized. "I was just trying to get away before Leelasaurus rex turned me into lunchmeat."

"Well, the important thing is that she did not. You really must give up this crazy obsession with her." Kifoolasuchus very seriously said. It's clear that you love Leelasaurus

rex, but it is much more clear that she doesn't love you back. The exact opposite, in fact!" as Kifoolasuchus said this, a sullen look spread across Fryceratops's face. He

knew that Leelasaurus hated him, but he loved her, more than any dinosaur could love another. Nothing would ever change that, but it seemed like only a distant dream.

"Hey, knock it off, Kifoolasuchus! Let Fryceratops dream! We all know how much he loves Leela, and how tragically hopeless his love is!" Bendactyl yelled, albeit

insultingly. Fryceratops's frown merely widened, and he turned and strolled sadly away. "Oh, great. See what you did, Kifoolasuchus? Now Fryceratops is heartbroken."

as the pterosaur and the amphibian argued, Fryceratops walked away sadly into the trees. He knew that the only dinosaur he truly loved wanted him dead, but he just

couldn't let go. He loved Leelasaurus rex, and was determend to one day prove it, but how? Whenever he tried to speak to Leelasaurus like a civilized dinosaur, she got

angry and tried to kill him. Fryceratops sighed. He just needed to be alone for a while, so he walked off in the diection of the lake.

That evening...

"..AND THAT CONCLUDES THE VALLEY NEWS AT SUNSET. TOMMOROW'S STORY: ARE THE HERBIVORES GETTING BRAVER? AN

ALLOSAURUS WITH A BUSTED RIBCAGE SAYS YES. GOODNIGHT EVERYONE." Morbosaurus bellowed from the top of the rocky hill at the center of the

valley, so loud that everyone could hear. Fryceratops wasn't listening. He was sitting by the lake shore by himself, watching fish and shrimp swim in the water in front of

him. He was lonely. He then heard the flapping of small wings, but he didn't look up. It was Bendactyl.

"Hey, buddy." he said as he landed near his friend's head. "How's it going?" Fryceratops just sighed and looked away. A frown grew on Bendactyl's face. "C'mon, man.

Don't be so upset. Kifoolasuchus didn't know what he was saying. It's not you who's the problem, it's Leelasaurus! It's not your fault she was born an apex predator, it's-"

"It doesn't matter what Kifoolasuchus said." Fryceratops suddenly interrupted. "It's obvious that I have no common sense. I try to make a romantic gesture towards

Leelasaurus rex, she threatens to kill me, and I still keep doing it! I'm clearly just some idiot lizard with a brain the size of a pea." Bendactyl hated seeing his best friend so

distraught.

"Don't berate yourself like that, Fryceratops. Why don't we head down to the Slurm swamp. A big drink o' that sludge always cheeres you up." he said.

"Can't." Fryceratops lamented. "That big toad thing is hogging up the whole quagmire again. Gosh, I hate him."

"Hey! I'll bet Leelasaurus rex goes to the Slurm swamp too sometimes, so she must hate that giant toad too! I think you guys just might have something in common!"

Bendactyl said with great excitment. Fryceratops just groaned.

"Please, why would a ladysaur like her ever drink from a slimy, gross place like the Slurm swamp? I don't have anything in common with Leelasaurus rex, and I never

will. Maybe I should just give up."

"HEY! Never, ever give up! No matter how fruitless your efforts seem, never give up, and never give in." Bendactyl said. "If you give up on something you feel is

important once, you'll give up on everything in the future, and you'll waste your entire life. You can't let that happen, and I won't let you let yourself..do..that, or

something. The point being, don't give up on Leelasaurus rex. You love her, and if the time I spent with that Eudimorphodon meant anything, it's that love is powerful, and

not to give up, I think."

"Thanks, Bendactyl. That was a very emotional speech." Fryceratops said, his hopes rising.

"See? Everything's better, all thanks to me, Bendactyl." at that moment, Zoid-ypterid crawled out of the lake in front of the dinosaur friends.

"Hello, reptiles." he said. "You there, pterosaur. I belive you owe me a fish, seeing as you plundered one from my claws earlier this morning."

"I thought I told you to bite my scaly dino ass!" Bendactyl angrily replied. Zoid-ypterid was quickly angered.

"How dare you, reptile! My kind have been scuttling throughout land and sea long before your kind first developed spines! Now I will cut you!" Zoid-ypterid tried to shred

Bendactyl's wings with his claws, but was met by a very angry roar from Fryceratops.

"Hey! Leave Bendactyl alone!" he yelled. "I could crush your outer exoskeleton right now if I wanted to! So get out!"

"Whoop! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!" Zoid-ypterid squealed as he scuttled back into the water.

"Wew! Thanks for saving my ass back there, pal." Bendactyl said to Fryceratops.

"No problem, Bendactyl. Say, let's go to the Slurm swamp. I'm in the mood for a drink, and I think somebody needs to be taught a little lesson."

"Now THERE'S the Fryceratops I know!" Bendactyl laughed. The two friends headed off in the direction of the Slurm swamp. Little did they know, so was Leelasaurus

rex.

* * *

**Well? How was that? I love this story, and I'm sure all U others will. Anyway, I'd like to send a big tank-you out to TheAnnoyingAlien, the first to reveiw on this fic. So, **

**Tank-you, TheAnnoyingAlien. Bon Voyage, others! 4-now. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Swamp and A Surprise

**Hiiii, everybody! Wow, I am updating the hell out of this fic! A byproduct of my fruitful imagination, no doubt. I'm still grateful to TheAnnoyingAlien for reading and liking this, and so on.**

**I'm sure you're all wondering, "Where's Nibbler?" or, "When's Scruffy gonna appear?" or perhaps, "When'll Zapp Brannigan be introduced?" and all that. Rest assured,**

**they will each appear in this fic soon, very soon.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

The sun was going down in the valley, but Fryceratops and his good friend Bendactyl were headed towards a special place for a drink. They shortly arrived at their destination: the Slurm swamp. A wide, shallow marsh that held thousands of gallons of the sickly green liquid known as slurm. The slurm was produced from the abdomens of the hundreds of thousands of fat, brown slugs that hung around the bog, constantly slarping out slurm from their behinds. Each Slurm slug was 1/2 Bendactyl's size, and the swamp was likely the only place they existed. Fryceratops was one of the few dinosaurs that enjoyed the slime's taste, and drank from the every few days or so. This time, however, another creature was sitting on a boulder sticking out of the slurm, a gigantic toad. He was over 12 feet tall was loathed by many in the valley. The creature saw Fryceratops and Bendactyl approach the edge of the bog.

"Hey! I thought I tolds yous to gets lost!" it angrily said to Fryceratops.

"Hey, don't you talk to Fryceratops that way, you jerk!" Bendactyl retorted.

"Yeah. Just because you live here and are highly repulsive and annoying, doesn't mean that the slurm swamp belongs to you!" Fryceratops asserted himself.

"Says whos?" the toad rudely retorted.

"Says me." said a very ticked Fryceratops. Fryceratops then snorted and pawed the ground threateningly, but the toad just eyeballed him. Fryceratops snarled and charged the toad and knocked him into the goo with a splash.

"All rights, all rights! I'm goin's! Nos need to gets all testy." the toad said as he crawled out of the slurm and hopped away. Fryceratops smiled. He had beaten a bully, and now everybody could share the swamp.

"Wooo! Awesome, Fryceratops! You OWNED that fool!" Bendactyl cheered as he lighted back down onto Fryceratops's head.

"Thanks, Bendactyl. I feel much better." Fryceratops said as he bent down his head to drink the slurm he was standing in. Soon, other dinosaurs came out of the foliage to drink some slurm, and few of them thanked Fryceratops for driving the toad away. Just then, Hermecephalus, Kifoolasuchus, and Amydon appeared and walked down to the swamp's edge. "Oh, hey guys." Fryceratops said to his friends.

"Oh, hey Fryceratops." Amydon said back. "We were just grazing when we saw you beat up that grumpy old toad. That was pretty clool."

"Indeed. I thaught for sure that he was going to barf on you." Kifoolasuchus added.

"Thanks, you guys." said Fryceratops. "But Bendactyl's the one who really deserves your respect. He's the one who encouraged me to stand up to that slimy amphibian.

No offense, Kifoolachus."

"None taken." Kifoolasuchus replied.

"C'mon, everybody! Let's have us a big drink o' slurm!" Bendactyl cheerfully yelled. The others cheered as well, and then they all bent down and took a big, long drink of the slurm. Bendactyl then wiped a few drops of slurm from his beak and flew over to a brown-leafed fern and snipped off a big leaf in his beak and fluttered back over to Fryceratops, who was still slurping slurm. "Hey, Fryceratops!" Bendactyl said. "Light up this Cigaro leaf for me, will ya'?"

"Sure Bendactyl." Fryceratops then quickly scraped his horn against a rock, creating a spark, which flew up into the air and landed on Bendactyl's Cigaro leaf, causing it to burn slowly.

"Ahh, that's the stuff." Bendactyl said as he took the leaf in his fingers to exhale some smoke, and took a sip of slurm. "Drinkin' slurm and smokin' Cigaro leaves. You guys want any?"

"Sure. I'll have a leaf." Amydon answered. Bendactyl grabbed another leaf, lit it with his own, and tossed it to Amydon. she gladly sucked on it and exhaled a very large amount of smoke. Hermecephalus looked disgusted.

"You guys seriously shouldn't be smokin' raw Cigaro leaf like dat." he said. "It'll corrupt your bloodstream and make you look disgusting."

"Oh, shplease," Amydon scoffed. "as if I'll ever not look good. Don't you think I look good, Kiffy?" Kifoolasuchus was extremely flustered as Amydon struck a sexy pose in front of him, a wide, naughty grin spreading across her face. Kifoolasuchus was twitching like heck, and began stuttering like an idiot.

"C'mon you guys. Let's forget about the leaves and focus on the slurm, shall we?" Fryceratops said. Suddenly, the dinosaurs heard a distant rumbling sound, almost like footsteps. The dinosaurs around the marsh started growling nerviously as the noise got louder. Fryceratops glanced down and saw ripples forming in the slurm, growing with each rumble. All the slurm slugs panicked and slithered into the stagnant pool of their own excretions. Something was wrong, very wrong. A few of the other dinosaurs screeched and dashed into the safety of the brush, and others came running out of the bushes and across the swamp, clearly running away from something. Fryceratops's eyes widened in realization and fear. He said to his friends, "Guys! We gotta run for it!" But it was too late. Out of nowhere, a huge object exploded from the brush and grapped a screaming Edmontosaurus by the neck. It was Leelasaurus rex! With a sickening 'crriiikkkk', she snapped the creature's neck and killed it. Strangely, she did not eat the carcass, but merely dropped it to the ground, and bent over for a drink of slurm. After slurping several dozen gallons of the drink, she looked up again, and stared directly at Fryceratops and the others. They were too terrifyed to move, and Fryceratops kept expecting her to charge over and rip his head off. However, she merely narrowed her eye at them and snorted in annoyence, and then grabbed the carcass in her jaws and dragged it away into the brush. Fryceratops was utterly stunned. "Let's forget the slurm and get out of here." he said urgently.

"Agreed." said Hermecephalus.

"Good idea." added Kifoolasuchus

"No questions asked." said a fearful Amydon. With that, they all ran into the trees, away from the swamp save for Bendactyl, who lingered on a log. He was very suspicious.

"Hold up, guys. There's something I wanna check out. I'll catch ya' later." he said, not really caring whether the others heard him or not. He took a puff of his Cigaro leaf, flapped his wings, and soared into the air. He flew across the swamp, heading in the direction Leelasaurus rex went. He exhaled more smoke from his leaf. There was something odd about Leelasaurus rex. Normally, she would have tried to brutily murder Fryceratops upon seeing him, but this time she had surprisingly held back. That was not like her at all. There was a rule among carnivores, and they all knew what it was: never go after other animals if you already have food. Leelasaurus of course obeyed this all-important law, but she still would have attempted to kill Fryceratops out of anger and hate. So why didn't she? Something was up, and Bendactyl was going to find out what. The sun had dipped further behind the horizon, and it would be dark soon. Bendactyl took another puff from his leaf and tapped it lightly to shake off a few ashes, and he flew on. He soon caught sight of Leelasaurus rex as she walked through the trees, still dragging the Edmontosaurus carcass in her jaws. _"How come she isn't eating it?"_ Bendactyl thaught. Suddenly, Leelasaurus stopped. She sniffed the air, and turned to look at Bendactyl high above. "Shit! I shoulda' stayed upwind!" Bendactyl cursed to himself. Fortunately, Leelasaurus paid no heed to the small smoking pterosaur, and merely turned away and kept walking. Bendactyl swiftly plunged down into the trees so he could follow without being seen. After another few minutes of stalking, Leelasaurus rex stomped out of the trees and into a grassy clearing. Bendactyl hid himself among the leaves and branches, keeping a close eye on her. She dropped the carcass near a large cluster of ferns, and briefly glanced around, making sure that no other dinosaurs were around. The ferns rustled.

"It's ok, you can come out now, Nibbler. It's only me." Leelasaurus rex whispered into the ferns. Almost immediatly, a small, black, slightly pudgy theropod dinosaur with a peach-colored muzzle and underbelly crawled out of the ferns. He also had a cape of bright red feathers on his shoulders, 2 long fangs, and a skinny white-tipped horn on his forehead. The cute little dinosaur known as Nibbler made a cute scrabbling sound and snuggled against Leelasaurus's head, and she layed down on her stomach and lovingly licked Nibbler with her big, thick toungue. Leelasaurus then ripped a large chunk of meat from the carcass and gave it to Nibbler, who quickly devoured it and belched satisfyingly. Leelasaurus just chuckled and nuzzled him again. Bendactyl was taken aback at what he saw. He needed to tell Fryceratops about this. As he slowly crept away, he accidently stepped on a twig, making it snap. Leelasaurus heard the noise, and immediatly stood up and roared in Bendactyl's direction, almost giving the pterosaur a heart attack. Afterwords, Leelasaurus rex laid back down, and Nibbler snuggled up into her tiny arms and fell asleep as the sun went down. The tender moment was utterly stupifying to Bendactyl.

"I gotta tell Fryceratops." Bendactyl said quietly as he fluttered away.

* * *

**Another chapter done. This was a long one, and I look forward to your reviews. Torotyrranus15 out!**


End file.
